This section provides background information related to the present disclosure, which is not necessarily prior art.
During soft tissue repair, such as anatomic tendon or ligament repair, soft tissue with a thin and elongated profile and cross-section is often inserted or pulled into round bone holes. Inserting or pulling long and thin soft tissue into a round bone hole can be difficult due to the mismatch in shape between the soft tissue and the bone hole. Methods and devices for providing a bone hole that approximates the long and thin shape of soft tissue would therefore be desirable. Multiple points of fixation for securing the soft tissue in the bone hole would also be desirable in order to increase the strength of fixation of the soft tissue in the bone hole.